Devices for dispensing articles of value are generally known. Articles of value can be cash, value script, value credit cards, prepaid telephone calling cards and the like. One such device for dispensing credit and telephone cards is described in Abe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,587, disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. These devices include a dispensing mechanism adapted to move a card from a receptacle containing a plurality of cards retained in a stacked relationship. When the individual has paid for the card, or otherwise activated the mechanism, the dispensing mechanism removes a card from the receptacle and dispenses it. The dispensing mechanism is adapted to dispense one card at a time.
It is also known to provide such devices where they can receive and mount a magazine pre-loaded by the vendor with the value cards or other articles of value. A route operator mounts the magazine in the dispensing device and the articles are dispensed. One such magazine is as described in Kasper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,507. The pre-loaded magazine is loaded with cards and the magazine is locked closed. The locked and loaded magazine is mounted and secured to the dispensing mechanism. A catch is operated to latch the mechanism to the device. In response to operation of the catch, a gate on the magazine is opened to permit the cards to be dispensed.
A drawback of using pre-loaded magazines is that the route operator may surreptitiously remove cards or the other articles of value stored therein by either opening the gate, removing cards from the magazine and closing the gate prior to mounting the magazine at the dispensing mechanism or removing a magazine from the mechanism still loaded with cards, opening the gate to remove cards and closing the gate. The thief then sells or uses the stolen cards, thus depriving the route owner of the revenues. There is, accordingly, a need for a device and magazine which overcomes the drawbacks of prior devices by preventing such theft or by providing an indication of when such theft has occurred.